El amor sique conecta
by lily monardes
Summary: Harry tendra un sueño el cual sera el comienzo de un nuevo romanze...hh
1. El sueño

Cáp. 1: El sueño.

Hermione Granger estaba sentada en su escritorio leyendo "Historia de Hogwarts" cuando una serpiente llego, se iba arrastrando y Hermione no se daba cuenta y Harry lo único que quería era poder hacer algo. La serpiente ya estaba muy cerca y cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto y mordió la pierna de Hermione y justo en ese momento Harry despertó.

Harry despertó muy agitado y con un fuerte dolor de cabeza (no de cicatriz), se sentó en la cama con la mano en la cabeza.

"¡Hermione! Oh no esta pasando lo mismo que la otra vez"- pensó Harry- "¿Y si es mentira como cuando Sirius…"- Harry no quería pensar en Sirius, llevaba todo el verano pensando en Sirius.

"Mejor le escribo a Dumbledore"- y escribió muy rápido:

Profesor:

Soñé que a Hermione la mordía una serpiente, por favor haga algo.

Harry.

Hedwing no estaba ahí así que Harry se acostó en su cama a esperar.

"Que soy estupido como voy a esperar si a hermione algo le esta pasando!"-penso harry y se paro-"¿Pero que ago? No tengo nada que hacer!"- Y justo entro Hedwing- Por fin!- ato la carta- Entrégasela a Dumbledore!- y Hedwing salio volando.

Harry empezó a caminar en círculos por la pieza, cuando de repente una lechuza entro volando, Harry le quito la carta y la lechuza se fue. Harry abrió la carta y leyó:

Harry:

Hermione esta en el hospital de San murgo.

Los Weasleys te irán a buscar.

Dumbledore.

Harry se tiro en la cama.

-Hermione esta bien, esta bien- se dijo y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se tapo la cara con sus mano- ¿pero que me pasa?

Harry se levanto de un salto, escucho un ruido q venia de afuera, miro por la ventana y ahí estaban los weasleys

- ¡Hola harry! Ven baja- le grito Ron.

Harry bajo corriendo y abrió de un golpe la puerta.

-Ron!- dijo harry jadiando- hola.

-Hola harry- dijo la señora weasley y lo abrazo- pero si estas muy flaco!

-Hola- saludo harry- Hola a todos.

-Hola harry- dijeron ginny, fred, george y el señor weasley.

-Vamos a hacer tu baúl- le dijo ron.

Subieron a la pieza de Harry y ahí empezaron a hacer las maletas.

- Como supiste lo de Hermione?- le pregunto Ron.

- Yo lo… Dumbledore me escribió- Harry no sabia porque pero no quería que Ron supiera lo del sueño.

Luego de un rato de silencio Harry informo:

-Listo eso es todo- Harry, bajaron las escaleras subieron el baúl y se subieron al auto. Cuando el auto partió primero empezó lento y luego fue muy rápido como el autobús noctámbulo.

- Ya llegamos- informo el señor weasley luego de haber frenado. Harry tuvo que ayudar a ron ya que este se quedo atascado cuando el auto freno.

Todos se bajar y enfrente de ellos estaba el edificio el cual Harry vio hace un año atrás, traspasaron y se encontraron en el hospital de San Murgo. Fueron a la fila del mostrador y ahí esperaron hasta que llego su turno.

-Venimos a ver a Hermione Granger- Le dijo el señor weasley a la mujer. La señora reviso su libro y informo: -Primer piso, puerta numero 9.

-Mejor entras tu primero- Le dijo la señora weasley a Harry y este entro.

Al entrar se encontró con Dumbledor que iba saliendo.

-Harry luego me gustaría hablar contigo- dumbledore.

-Bueno- Harry. Y dumbledore se fue.

-Hola hermione- saludo harry luego q dumbledore se fue.

-Hola- respondió hermione y se puso roja.

-Y….. ¿Cómo has estado?- Le pregunto harry al mismo tiempo q este se preguntaba el porque su amiga se ponía roja.

-Eh… bien- y bajo la vista.

-Que pasa?- pregunto harry al ver q hermione bajaba la vista.

-Ah?- dijo hermione y cuando subió la vista se encontró con los ojos esmeraldas de Harry y se quedo como atónita.

-Porque reaccionas así?- y se acerco mas a Hermione, aunque no sabía porque.

-eh…- respondió hermione y bajo la vista.

- ves!- grito harry y se detuvo. Que apestoso! Dime que pa…- pero su frase fue interrumpida por el grito de Hermione.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo harry y se paro al lado se la cama mirando a hermione buscando algo que le pudiera explicar porque grito su amiga.

- Mi herida…- dijo hermione.

- voy a llamar a un sanador- dijo harry preocupado.

-NOOO!- grito hermione para q no se fuera- siempre me pasa no te preocupes son dolores mínimos.

Harry miro a Hemione y se quedaron arto rato así mirándose a los ojos de repente harry se sintió incomodo y hablo:

-Ahora ¿me podrías decir que te pasa?- pregunto harry.

-Pues.. es que… harry… yo... dumbledore me dijo que- pero se vio interrumpida ya que dumbledore entro.

-Harry, creo que es hora de que los demás entren ven quiero hablar contigo- le dijo dumbledore a harry.

Harry miro a hemione como diciendo: esta vez te salvaste pero a la otra tendrás que hablar.

Harry y Dumbledore salieron de la pieza y se fueron por un pasillo, ahí habían unas sillas y se sentaron.

-Harry, a Hermione la mordió una serpiente, cualquiera, una ordinaria así que estará bien-le dijo dumbledore.

-Sise profesor, pero entonces ¿Por qué yo lo vi si solo fue una serpiente ordinaria?-Harry.

-Eso Harry lo vas a tener que averiguar tu- le dijo Dumbledore- pero a Hermione yo se lo dije porque ella ya sospechaba algo parecido y yo no le pude decir que no.

"Hermione ¿eh?... entonces actúa así por eso?.. No creo, porque tendría que ser algo vergonzoso para que actuara así… aunque… no, no puede ser… pero… NO! Es imposible… lo tendré que averiguar, puede ser que Hermione me lo diga, pero… no le puedo preguntar eso…"-pensaba Harry.

-Y Harry- le dijo Dumbledore – no le preguntes nada a Hermione que no creo que te responda y no la incomodes. Chao.

Harry vio como dumbledore desaparecía por el pasillo- viejo metiche- se murmuro Harry.

-Quien es metiche?- le pregunto Ron que acababa de llegar.

-Eh?... a no nadie-respondió Harry- que pasa?

-Nos vamos-Ron.

-Ya?- Harry.

-Si- le dijo ron- Y te vas a quedar en mi casa.

-Ah... que bueno. Me voy a despedir de Hermione y vamos-Harry.

Harry entro a la pieza y vio que Hermione estaba leyendo.

-Herm…-Harry.

-Si?

- eh…- harry no sabia que decir- mmm… quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi si me quieres decir que es lo que te pasa y sino pues… yo lo averiguare de una forma o otra porque creo que lo que te sucede es por mi y yo también tengo derecho a saber.

- eh… pues… bien, lo pensare- le respondió Hermione algo tímida.

- Bueno, en realidad me venia a despedir porque ya nos íbamos- le dijo harry- Chao- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y Hermione se puso roja, Harry se dio vuelta para irse, pero Hermione le agarro el brazo, harry se dio vuelta y Hermione se puso roja ya que no sabia porque había echo eso.

- Que pasa?- le pregunto harry al ver que Hermione le agarraba el brazo y se ponia roja.

- eh… pues… nos vemos mañana-hermione.

- Vamos a venir a verte?- le pregunto Harry.

- eh… No voy a ir a la madriguera a pasar el resto del verano- Le dijo Hermione todavía roja por lo que había echo.

- A que bien!- dijo Harry entusiasmado ya que vería a Hermione mañana- entonces nos vemos, Chao- y se fue.

"Arggg… soy tan tonta a este paso no voy a conseguir nada"


	2. Lo que siento

Cáp. 2: Lo que siento.

Harry y ron estaban jugando ajedrez y como siempre Ron iba ganando.

-Harry?-pregunto Ron- A ti te gusta Hermione?

-No…Creo que todavía siento algo por Cho- confeso Harry- Por?

-Em…Yo…- Ron se veía muy nervioso y su cara se confundía con su pelo ya que estaba tan rojo como su pelo-prométeme que no te vas a reír y que no le vas a decir a nadie.

Harry frunció el ceño por un segundo, pero luego levanto las manos y suspiro.

-te lo juro- Harry.

-amimegustaHermione-le dijo ron tan rápido que Harry no entendió nada.

Ah?...que?-pregunto Harry confundido.

-Creo que a mí me gusta Hermione-dijo ron sin levantar la vista y claramente muuuy colorado.

-Enserio?-pregunto Harry aunque no sabia porque se sentía un poco mal.

-Si, ahora si quieres riete- le dijo Ron.

- Por que me voy a reír?-pregunto Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Porque Hermione no es muy... como decirlo…bonita-Dijo Ron.

-Que? Perdón?-Pregunto Harry muy enojado por el comentario de Ron- pues si no la encuentras bonita, porque te gusta?

- Ey lo de afuera no tiene nada que ver-dijo ron.

-Yo la encuentro bonita ya que es mi amiga-dijo harry- pero en primero yo no la encontraba bonita, tu la deberías encontrar bonita con mayor razón (N/A: Nose si me explico, quiero decir que la debería encontrar bonita por dentro y por fuera, ya que en el libro la gente como que no la encuentra muy bonita quise poner eso).

-bueno si tienes razón- dijo Ron pensando en lo que Harry había dicho-Sii! Gane!

Al día siguiente:

-HERMIONE!- grito Harry al ver que Hermione estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa como esperando que los chicos terminaran de comer compulsivamente su desayuno.

Ron al ver que Harry gritaba y se paraba miro a la puerta y ahí estaba Hermione y para hacerse le interesante se hizo el que no vio nada y no escucho nada. Luego de que Harry paro de abrazar a Hermione (ya que se dio cuenta de que esto la incomodaba), miro a ron y al verlo ahí sentado como si nada se acerco a el pero en puntillas para no ser escuchado y cuando llego al lado de Ron…

-RON!- le grito Harry al oído.

-AY!- grito ron al tiempo que se sobaba el oído con una mano- que te pasa? #€&!

-RONALD WEASLEY!-grito una mujer en tono de reto.

-demonios-dijo ron en susurro y con una cara de susto se dio vuelta y ahí vio a Hermione con una gran sonrisa en la cara y Harry al ver la cara de "te mato" no pudo mas aguantar su carcajada y estallo.

-HERMIONE!-le grito ron a su amiga-de esta no te salvas! Ya veras cuando llegue la noche-le dijo ron en tono de amenaza.

- Oye Hermione, siéntate y espera que al tiro vuelvo a servirte el desayuno-le dijo harry.

-Pero, yo puedo hacerlo sola- alego hermione.

- no, yo te lo voy a hacer espera, y no te atrevas a hacerlo tu-le dijo Harry mientras tiraba de ron para que salieran de la cocina.

-QUE?- alego ron al salir de la cocina.

-como que, que? Que te pasa?-le pregunto Harry no que a ti te gustaba Hermione?

- Ya te dije, en realidad nose, yo creo que si-dijo Ron.

- Bueno, pero esa no es una excusa para tratarla mal, así que si quieres estar con ella la tendrás que tratar bien, no te voy a dejar entrar en la cocina hasta que vayas a tratar bien a Hermione- dijo Harry enojado.

- JAJAJA! Que gran broma Harry ahora déjame entrar-dijo ron tratando de pasar a la cocina, pero Harry se lo impedía, ya que tenia los brazos y pies extendidos para que Ron no pasara.

- No, ya te dije, así que ahora andate, fuera- le dijo Harry.

- a no tu no me vas a impedir entrar en mi propia cocina- dijo ron enojado.

- Yo creo que si-Harry.

- ah, y que vas hacer para impedirlo dijo ron sacando su varita, pero Harry fue mas rápido y le lanzo un petrificus totallius (no me acuerdo como se escribe), lo subió a la pieza y le echo llave.

-Listo- dijo Harry al llegar a la cocina- Que quieres de desayuno?-Harry era muy bueno para la cocina ya que sus tíos siempre le hacían hacer el desayuno.

-Y ron?- pregunto Hermione al no ver a ron.

-Eh… decidió quedarse en la pieza un rato a descansar-dijo Harry- y que quieres.

- Nada, gracias-Hermione.

- Como que nada, estas demasiado flaca-Harry.

-Jaja, suenas como a la mama de ron cuando te ve, Jaja-Hermione- y a proposito de la señora Weasley, donde esta?

- ah, ella fue a comprar nuestro útiles. Tu ya los compraste cierto?

- Si-Hermione.

- Sabia, cuando te vi en el sueño estabas llena de libros que necesi…- y paro de hablar ya que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

-Jaja, no te preocupes, dumbledore me lo dijo todo- dijo al ver la cara de preocupación de su amigo.

- _viejo metiche- _pensó harry.

-Ey, no hables así de dumbledore-alego Hermione.

-Lo siento- dijo Harry avergonzado.

Hermione se paro y saco un pan, mantequilla y jamón.

- no que no tenias hambre?- le pregunto Harry indignado.

- Pues ahora me dio, permiso- pidió ya que tenia que abrir un cajón el cual Harry estaba tapando.

- Déjame hacértelo yo- Y tomo el pan al cual Hermione le estaba untando mantequilla y se sentó en la mesa.

- Ey! Yo lo estaba haciendo- y se tiro arriba de Harry.

- Así esta mejor- dijo Ahora sentada haciendo el pan.

- Emmm…Herm?-dijo Harry avergonzado.

- Si?- y se puso muy roja ya que estaba sentada arriba se Harry- o losiento Harry no me di cuento- se paro al tiro y Harry pudo notar que estaba muy roja.

- OH, no te preocupes, no importa- le dijo Harry tratando de que no sintiera tan incomoda.

- eh, tengo que ir al baño- y se fue.

-_Que bonita se ve sonrojada- _pensó Harry- _pero que digo? A ron le gusta Hermione, no le puedo hacer esto. Pero creo que me gusta, aunque creo que por Cho igual siento algo…AY! Nose… mejor voy a ver a Ron._

En el baño…

_Ay, que soy tonta, pero creo que a Harry no le importó mucho… bueno mejor voy a ver a Ron, que Harry aun debe estar en la cocina…_

-Ron, te tengo que decir algo-dijo Harry a Ron.

-un losiento me deberías decir- le dijo Ron aun enojado.

-eh… no lo creo cabeza de tomate, pero no importa de eso no te quiero hablar-Harry.

- dime, eh eh… cabeza de… oscuridad-Ron.

- Jaja, es lo mejor que se te puede ocurrir?- pregunto Harry.

-Cállate y dime- le dijo ron enojado.(N/A: que estupidez: cállate y dime. A veces puedo ser muy estupida).

- Eh bueno… yo-dijo Harry avergonzado

_JAJA! Se le va a confesar a Ron-_pensó Hermione al ver que Harry estaba muy rojo.

- Ey… yo no me voy a confesar a Ron!- grito Harry a la puerta- Pasa Hermione- le dijo a hermione muy enojado.

-eh…yo…-dijo Hermione mirando al suelo.

-Que hacías espiando?-Le pregunto Harry a Hermione.

-Pues yo vine a ver a Ron…-Harry al escuchar esto se puso rojo de ira, pero no dijo nada y Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja-y los encontré ablando y no pude con la tentación.

- BUENO, AQUÍ TIENES A RON!-grito Harry- CHAO!- grito y se fue cerrando con un portazo.

-Pero que le pasa?- pregunto Ron confundido y Hermione se quedo mirando la puerta como esperando que esta le diera una repuesta .

- eh… bueno y, que querías hablar conmigo?- le pregunto ron interesado.

- Nada, chao- Hermione se fue y dejo a ron muy confundido.

En el patio…

- Hola- Saludo.

- Hola- respondió Harry.

- que pasa?- pregunto la chica.

- Nada- Harry.

- No te creo.

- Bueno, si me pasa algo pero no quiero hablar de eso- le dijo Harry y de repente se le ocurrió la solución…- Ginny?

- si?- Ginny.

-Pues… yo te caigo bien?- le pregunto Harry.

- si- respondió Ginny.

- Pues… eh… yo… te gusto?- Le pregunto Harry muy colorado y sin poder mirarla a los ojos por lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

- si…- lo dijo muy despacio.

- Eh… yo…tu…novios…-Es lo único que pudo llegar a decir.

- que quieres decir?- pregunto Ginny emocionada.

Harry pensó un poco y decidió que no podía hacerle eso a Ginny- que, losiento ginny, pero no podemos llegar a ser nada más que amigos- le dijo Harry.

- OH, entiendo, Chao- y Harry pudo notar que se iba con lágrimas en los ojos.

"que estupido, no debí decir nada"- pensó Harry.

Harry sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado…

- Ginny… yo…- Harry.

- No soy Ginny.

-Herm?-Harry.


	3. El Paquete

Haruko Hinako: sobre lo del pensamiento es que Harry creía que lo había dicho en voz alta, por eso no dijo nada.

Cáp. 3: El Paquete:

-No soy Ginny.

- Herm? - Harry.

-La misma, aun sigues enojado?

-………

- Bueno eso lo tomo por un si, Chao- y cuando se iba parando, Harry le tomo el brazo y….

- Quédate- Le susurro Harry al oído, esto hizo que Hermione se estremeciera (N/A: que suerte tiene!). Hermione se sentó al lado de el y Harry pudo notar que esta estaba colorada, hubo un tiempo en que los dos estuvieron en silencio, pero luego hermione preguntó…

- Que le paso a Ginny?- le pregunto Hermione tratando de verlo a los ojos ya que esos ojos le decían todo.

- Pues… yo… - Tartamudeo Harry- que ella te diga- dijo al fin.

- bueno- y se fue.

En la pieza de las chicas…

- Que paso con Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

- Bueno, me pregunto si yo le caía bien y yo le dije que si y luego…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque de repente se puso a llorar, Hermione se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazo…

- esta bien si no me lo puedes contar ahora, cuéntamelo cuando puedas- Hermione.

- Gracias…- dijo entre los sollozos- quiero estar sola…- y se acostó en la cama boca abajo mientras lloraba, Hermione salio y ahí se encontró con Ron…

- Hola Herm…- la saludo ron.

- Hola Ron- le saludo Hermione de vuelta- "Porque ahora a la gente le da con decirme Herm?"

- Podemos ir a hablar afuera?- le pregunto Ron.

- eh… claro- respondió Hermione- "Por favor que no me diga…lo que creo que me va a decir"- pensó Hermione.

Salieron al patio y Hermione se fijo en que Harry ya no estaba ahí…

-"de repente se fue a la pieza de Ron"- pensó Hermione, pero lo que en realidad paso fue esto:

Hermione ya se había ido hace un rato y Harry seguía con la mirada fija en el suelo y luego decidió que era mejor salir a caminar para despejar su mente, se metió a la casa y luego salio por la puerta delantera y camino por un largo rato hasta que llego a unas tiendas, se fijo en una y se metió adentro, luego de un rato salio con una sonrisa y un paquete en la mano.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron se sentó apoyado en el árbol y Hermione lo imito…

- Y de que me querías hablar?- pregunto Hermione.

- Pues… yo estaba pensando que tu y yo…- comenzó a decir Ron.

- "OH no por favor que no lo diga"- pensó Hermione.

- podríamos organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños para Harry (N/A: Jaja, te apuesto que cayeron redondito!)- termino de decir Ron.

- Que buena idea!- le dijo Hermione aliviada- y tienes planeado algo?

- Eh, mas o menos, pensé que podríamos poner una carpa en el patio, algunas mesas alrededor, al medio la pista y música que se escuche sola, podemos hacer un hechizo en el que se escuche solamente la música en la carpa y que se escuche la que nosotros queramos.

- si que piensas bien Ronnie- le dijo Hermione con un tono dulce y Ron se sonrojo.

- Pensé que le podríamos pedir ayuda a Fred y George o lo podríamos hacer esto **solos- **y Ron enfatizo la palabra solos, pero Hermione no se dio cuenta.

- Pidámosle ayuda a Fred y George, ellos la harán mas entretenida- le dijo Hermione- Bueno manos a la obra- y al decir esto se paro.

- No puede ser mas rato?- pregunto Ron- tengo mucha hambre.

- Jaja- se rió hermione- bueno vamos- y le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. La cual Ron tomo.

- Esperame en la cocina, yo voy a ir a buscar un pergamino y una pluma para anotar las ideas- le dijo hermione cuando entraron en la casa.

- Bueno- Y al escuchar esto Hermione subió corriendo.

Hermione subió a su pieza, busco pergaminos una pluma, salio y ahí se encontró con Harry…

- hola Harry- lo saludo.

- Hola hermione-

- que llevas ahí- pregunto Hermione señalando el paquete que Harry tenia en la mano.

- Pues… nada… una cosa-

- NO? Enserio?- pregunto Hermione irónicamente- vamos Harry, yo creo que puedes inventar algo mejor.

- Pues… OH mira einstein- dijo Harry señalando algo a las espalda de Hermione.

- QUE? DONDE?- dijo Hermione dándose vuelta lo cual Harry aprovecho para escabullirse- QUE SOY TONTA!- grito al darse cuenta de lo que harry había echo- ME LAS VAS A PAGAR HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!- grito mientras bajaba las escaleras- NADIE ME TOMA POR TONTA! (N/A: pobre Harry, lo van a aniquilar!)

- Hola Herm- le dijo Harry con un tono de inocente.

- NO TE HAGAS EL INOCENTE! VEN!- y lo salio persiguiendo por toda la cocina- REGRESA COBARDE!- grito mientras le tiraba huevos.

- tranquila Hermione es solo un paquete- le dijo Ron mientras la agarraba para que no matara a Harry.

- Gracias Ron- dijo harry mientras se apoyaba en un mueble a descansar- Esta fiera casi me mata- y al decir esto Hermione lo miro con odio- sin ofender a las fieras, me gustan, pero tu no- Hermione al escuchar esto se soltó de Ron y se fue de la cocina dando un portazo.

- Que hice?- pregunto Harry confundido.

- Te pasaste, creía que yo la ofendía mucho, pero tú, tú te pasaste- Le dijo Ron y se fue.

- ARG- gruño mientras le pegaba una patada al mueble- QUE SOY TONTO!

Hermione salio de la cocina abrió la puerta de al frente de un portazo y salio caminando por el patio delantero mientras le empezaban a salir lagrimas…

-_que soy tonta, como pude creer que yo le gustaba_- pensó Hermione.

Hermione siguió caminando un largo rato hasta que llego a un parque y se sentó en el pasto, ahí se tapo la cara con las manos y comenzó a llorar

En la madriguera….

- Ahora si que las fregaste- le dijo Ron llegando a la cocina la cual estaba toda desordenada por la pelea y por la rabia de Harry el cual ahora estaba sentado en la mesa con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en ninguna parte- Hermione no esta en ninguna parte.

- QUE!- salto Harry de su silla.

- Lo que escuchaste, Hermione no esta, la bus… Ey! A donde vas!- le pregunto ron al ver que este salía de la casa.

- a buscarla- le grito Harry.

- Yo te acompaño!- le grito Ron.

- NO! El problema es mío con ella- y se fue.

Harry camino muuuucho rato hasta que llego a un parque…

- donde est…- pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que vio a Hermione tirada en el pasto y corrió hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida y la comenzó a despertar…

-Herm… Hermione… HERMIONE!- le grito al oído al ver que no se despertaba.

- QUE TE PASA?- grito hermione sentándose.

- Es que no te despertabas- le dijo Harry- te quedaste dormida.

- y a ti que te importa- Hermione.

- Pues mucho ya que eres mi amiga- le dijo harry.

- no pareciera- Hermione.

- Oye Herm… yo no quería decir eso, se me salio tu sabes que no hubiera dicho eso, no pensé que te hubiera molestado mucho- le dijo Harry.

- Pensaste mal- le dijo hermione.

- Vamos Herm, no te enojes- le dijo Harry poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- Ya lo estoy- Le dijo Hermione tratando de no verlo a la cara para no ser convencida.

- Entonces desenojote- Harry- No fue para tanto hermione, era una broma.

- no me gustan las bromas- Hermione.

- Que tengo que hacer para que no te enojes?- pregunto harry tirandose en el pasto mirando el cielo.

- Nose, tu que crees?- preguntó tirandose al paso pero muy lejos de harry.

- Nose, que quieres?- pregunto harry.

- "_Un beso"- _Pensó Hermione.

- QUE!- pregunto Harry sentándose.

- que que?- preguntó hermione confundida sentándose también mirando a Harry.

- QUE ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!- pregunto Harry.

- Nada- dijo hermione tranquilamente- No he dicho nada parece que te pegué muy fuerte, de repente tienes fiebre- le dijo tocándole la frente.

- Ay vamos hermione que eres tonta- le dijo corriendo la mano de su frente- bueno no importa de repente me lo imagine.

- Eso yo creo- dijo Hermione.

- Me perdonas?- pregunto Harry poniendo cara de inocente.

- Ay! No vale que pongas esa cara sabes que te perdono cuando la pones.

- entonces me perdonas?- Harry.

- Si- Hermione.

- Gracias!- le dijo Harry mientras se tiraba a abrazarla (N/A: que suerte!)

- Espera, espera, no tan rápido, quiero que me digas que era lo que tenia ese paquete- le dijo hermione.

- Y si no te digo que es?- Harry.

- No te perdono- Hermione.

- No me queda opción- Le dijo Harry- Eso es….

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¿Que era el paquete?

Dejen reviews! Porfa!

Visiten mi otro fic: del odio al amor hay un solo paso.


	4. La pocion de Amor

Cáp. 4: La poción de amor.

- no me queda opción- le dijo Harry- eso es un regalo para una chica.

- Para que chica? Si se puede saber- pregunto Hermione muy interesada.

- Para una chica de Hogwarts, pero no te puedo decir para quien- le dijo Harry- pero ya te dije para quien es y ese era el trato.

- Arggg, bueno, pero igual al final voy a saber para quien es- le dijo Hermione un poco enojada.

- Vamos?- dijo Harry ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a pararse luego de el haberse parado.

- Gracias- dijo tomando su mano.

Hermione se paro y Harry tenia la intención de de comenzar a caminar, pero hermione no se movió.

- Que pasa?- pregunto Harry.

- Podrías soltar mi mano?- pregunto Hermione roja apuntando con su mano libre su otra mano y la de Harry.

- Oh losiento- dijo Harry soltando su mano y poniéndose rojo- vamos?- y partieron caminando.

- Eh… Harry?- pregunto Hermione.

- Si?

- Me podrías decir ahora que paso con Ginny?-pregunto Hermione.

- Que me ofreces?

-Por que?

- Por la información.

- MMM…. Nose… la tarea de Pociones?- pregunto Hermione.

- No, yo prefiero algo mejor- dijo Harry parando y acercando a Hermione hacia el.

- Eh, que… que quieres?- dijo mirando al suelo, pero Harry se separo de Hermione- "que pasa ahora!"

- Hola Ron- saludo Harry- Que paso? Que haces aquí?

- Mi mama llego y me mando a buscarlos, vamos?- Ron.

- Vamos- dijo Harry y partieron. Harry no vio la tristeza de Hermione y pensó que quizás le debería dar una oportunidad a Ginny, ya que Hermione no estaba interesada en el o eso creía el- Ron? A ti te importaría que yo saliera con Ginny?- pregunto Harry y Hermione se volvió tan rápido hacia Harry, que su cuello hizo un sonido raro y le quedo doliendo, pero eso no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía porque Harry estuviera interesado en Ginny y no en ella.

- No, seria genial, lo que Ginny necesita, a un chico bueno y no creído como ese demus- dijo Ron.

- Entonces no te importaría que le pidiera que fuéramos novios?- pregunto Harry feliz.

- No para nada y se que a Ginny le gustas- dijo Ron.

- Eres el mejor amigo del mundo- dijo Harry feliz saltando y Hermione se fue corriendo dejando a harry y ron atrás.

- y a esta que le pico?- pregunto Ron.

- Nose, a estado muy rara- dijo Harry.

Harry y Ron llegaron a casa y ahí estaba la señora Weasley con Ginny cocinando la comida.

- Y Hermione?- pregunto Harry al no verla ahí.

- Cuando llego subió corriendo al cuarto de Ginny y no ha bajado- Dijo la señora Weasley y Ginny no se atrevió a dejar de revolver la olla y mirar a Harry.

- Ah. Eh Ron, porque no vas que le pasa?- le dijo Harry dándole un codazo para que reaccionara.

- Eh? a si- y se escucharon sus pasos subiendo la escalera.

- …… Ginny, podría hablar contigo?- pregunto Harry jugando con el cierre de su poleron.

- Eh… si claro- dijo Ginny dejando el cucharón y pasando por el lado de Harry para salir por la puerta y se sentó en la escalera y Harry no demoro en llegar.

-……………..

-…………………

-……………………..

-………………………….

- Y… como as estado?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

- Depende…. Y que le has hecho ahora Hermione?- pregunto Ginny.

- A que te refieres?- pregunto Harry confundido.

- Pues le afecta mucho las cosas que tu digas, tu sabes que es muy sensible y mas contigo, que nunca le dices nada- le dijo Ginny.

- Ah, no yo no dije nada- dijo Harry.

-…….

-………..

-…………

- Ginny, eh yo te quería preguntar….

- Si?- pregunto Ginny emocionada.

- Si podríamos entrar que tengo frió- Harry se arrepintió, no estaba preparado, lo quería preparar mejor.

- Oh, si claro- dijo Ginny decepcionada

- Vamos?- pregunto Harry.

- Eh… yo me voy a quedar un rato mas- dijo Ginny.

- Bueno- dijo Harry y se metió a la casa.

------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------

Hermione llego a la casa y subió a la pieza de Ginny, sin ni siquiera saludar a la señora Weasley que la saludo desde la cocina.

- "Como pude ser tan tonta y creer que harry me quería"- pensó Hermione llorando- "Ya se! Voy a leer los libros para Hogwarts, de repente se me pasa la pena"

Hermione agarro su libro de hechizos, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer.

-"mmmm… Hechizo "cresendo"… "Para que crezcan mas rápido tus plantas"… Que tontería!... Hechizo "Tontus"… "Hace a tu enemigo tan tonto hasta para hablar"… Jaja! Que divertido se vería voldemort!...Jaja… veamos… mejor leo pociones…"- Hermione dejo el libro de hechizos y tomo el de pociones- "mmmm… Que tal si abro cualquier pagina al azar y hago la poción que sale en ella…- Hermione cero los ojos y puso cada mano en cada tapa, abrió el libro y abrió los ojos- QUEE! POCION DE AMOR!- grito al abrir la pagina.

- Hermione?- abrió Ron la puerta- Que poción de amor?

- Poción de amor?- dijo Rápidamente ocultando el libro- no ninguna, nose de que hablas- dijo Hermione.

- Ah, bueno vine a ver como estabas ya que saliste corriendo- dijo Ron cerrando la puerta y sentándose en la cama de Ginny.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero no me pasa nada, solo… quería llegar a saludar a tu mamá- mintió Hermione.

- Pero me dijo que ni la miraste al llegar- dijo Ron.

- Que? Ah si es que me acorde que tenia que terminar una tarea de…Transformaciones- mintió de nuevo Hermione.

- mmmm…. Bueno, que estés bien, pronto estará la cena- dijo ron parándose.

- Gracias de nuevo por preocuparte Ron- dijo Hermione.

- De nada- dijo ron y se fue.

- "Talvez le deba hacer beber la poción a Ron "- Pensó Hermione-"El si que se preocupa por mi"

Hermione saco el libro, lo abrió y leyó:

- "Veamos… "La poción del amor"…."Ingredientes"…."Un pelo de unicornio, 10 ciempiés, 50 gramos de raíces de margarita, una lagrima tuya, una gota de sangre de la persona que quieres enamorar y una hoja del roble desenamorador"…. QUEEE! Pero es imposible de conseguir, no se puede tocar el roble sin dejar de amar, tengo que averiguar para que sirve esa hoja"- Marco la hoja, guardo su libro en el baúl y lo cerro con llave.

----------------- ---------------------------------- -------------------------------- ----------------

Harry llego a la cocina y ahí estaba Ron sentado comiendo pastel de calabaza.

- Quieres?- pregunto Ron- mi Mamá acaba de terminar de hacerlos, estas calentitos.

- No, gracias - dijo Harry sentándose al frente de Ron - Como te fue con Hermione?- dijo bajando la voz para que la señora Weasley no oyera.

- Harry, con mis años de experiencia con Fred y George escuchando sus planes, tengo un oído muy agudo, pero no te preocupes yo ya me iba- dijo la señora Weasley terminando de lavar los platos y luego saliendo.

- Perdón- se disculpo Harry.

- No importa- dijo Ron limpiándose las manos con el mantel- Y, no me fue mal, ni bien.

- Como es eso?- Harry.

- Le pregunte que le paso y me dijo que nada que quería saludar a mi madre y no paso nada- dijo Ron decepcionado- Ah! Pero la escuche decir algo de una poción de amor, aunque luego lo negó, pero estoy seguro que la escuche gritar "QUEE? POCION DE AMOR"- grito ron imitando a Hermione provoco que Harry riera ya que Hermione estaba apoyada en la puerta con el ceño fruncido. Y Ron creía que se reía de su imitación también se empezó a reír.

- A quien se supone que imitabas Ronald?- pregunto Hermione sentándose a su lado con los brazos cruzados y ron se quedo sin habla mientras Harry se reía de la cara de su amigo.

- Eh… yo…no…eh…………..- y no dijo mas.

- Yo nunca nada de ninguna poción de amor- dijo Hermione poniéndose roja al ver que Harry la miraba.

-Hermione, no tienes que fingir todos sabemos que le quieres hacer una poción para tu Ronie Bonnie- dijo Harry desordenándole el pelo a Ron, el cual estaba muuuy rojo.

- No… Yo…. No…- es lo único que pudo decir y Harry seguía riendo- YO NO QUERIA HACER NINGUAN POCION A RON, SE LA QUERIA HACER A OTRA PERSONA!- grito Hermione harta de que Harry se riera de ella y se tapo la boca al ver que se había delatado sola al decir que iba a hacer una poción.

- Jajajajajajajajaja- rió mas Harry y ron se quedo muy enojado al ver que Hermione no le quería hacer la poción a el- Jajajajajajajajaja.

- CALLATE HARRY! APESTAS!- grito Hermione y se fue dando un portazo.

- Hermione tiene razón, Apestas- dijo Ron y se fue.

- Y AHORA QUE HICE? Grito Harry y golpeo la mesa con los puños-"Soy un tonto"- se dijo Harry a si mismo- "Ahora mis amigos me odian".

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojala les haya gustado!


End file.
